Love & Us
by Swisz Phantom
Summary: Four years ago she left him, though the mission has been over, she has yet to come back. When she finally does, will he except it, or push her away,& what secrets have they held from each other. Sequel 2 Love & Ichigo. "There's love & then there's Us."
1. To Go Back

Chapter One: To Go Back

"Rukia," Renji yelled knocking at her door. He Knew she was there so why wasn't she answering. It was either one of three options. One she was sleep, two she was watching Chappy the bunny off of an stolen high speed TV frequency, or three she just wanted to be left alone. Renji was about to continue knocking when she finally answered the door.

"What do you want Renji?" Rukia asked walking back towards her television. "Chappy The Bunny is on." 'Ah' Renji thought 'option two' as he walked over towards her. She was sitting down in her favorite chair that he had bought from the human world. Renji sat down on her bed, pulling her chair to turn towards him so that she was facing him.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" he asked. He knew she didn't keep track of time anymore except when to report to duty and when not too.

"No" Rukia said confused. All she knew was that he was taking off to attend to some business in the real world. "Why, should I know?" She asked.

"Yes" Renji replied. "Tomorrow is the fifteenth… of July" Rukia gasped she knew this date, she knew this date too well. But it wasn't just the date it was who the date was associated with an that was the real problem.

"Tomorrow Is his Birthday, his 21st" Rukia said, suddenly not interested in the bunny's wonders on television.

"Yeah," Renji said. "And a bunch of us are going in honor of strawberry, me, Ikkaku, and even Toshiro and Rangiku are coming. So I was wondering if you wanted to come with us I mean you haven't seen him since you left."

Rukia looked out the window at the night sky to her left. How could he possibly know that, but then he did stay in contact with them in a way she refused too. But she couldn't, she just couldn't, he didn't want her back and she didn't want to go to anyplace she wasn't welcome. They weren't even friends anymore and from the things she had heard he was done with her. The thought of going back sent shivers done her spine. No she said to herself, I can't go back.

Renji saw she was deep in thought as if taking into consideration of what he was saying and so continued on.

"You don't have to decide right now, were not leaving until about three. The part starts at three thirty. Just think about it okay" Renji said pulling her face to look straight at him. Rukia looked into his eyes she could tell he really wanted her to come but she couldn't even if she wanted too.

"I can't" Rukia said. "My captain would never allo…," she tried to finish but was cut off by Renji.

"I already asked, he said it was fine with him and that you needed a break. Look all I'm asking is that you come to see strawberry, not to stay. Besides I wouldn't be insisting if it wasn't for Orihime, the girl can be scary when she wants to be." Rukia looked over at Renji shocked. Orihime wanted her to come? She watched as Renji stood up and walked to the door. He looked back at her then said, "Just think about it" then he was gone.

Rukia laid back on her bed. She couldn't go back, everything was fine, better than she expected them to be. He was living his life just fine without her, and going back would only bring up more memories and more human emotions. It had been four years since the day she left and she was just fine with that. She had coped to him not being there and fell out of love with him.

He didn't want her there but she couldn't blame him. She knew fully and wholly what she was doing, when she left, she knew things would change too. Orihime wanted her there that was always a plus and she was sure Isshin did too. But him, no. He had grown up, graduated from high school and was on his way to being a great surgeon the last time she checked.

She had changed, and so had he. And as the drowsiness of the day over took she thought to her self. "To go back, just to go back, was absurd."


	2. Since When?

Chapter Two: Since When

Rukia awoke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She had been trying to get some sleep all night, but every sleeping minute had been a memory of him, of them. An every moment spent awake was a flashback of everything they had ever done, and ever been.

It still hurt Rukia to think about those times even though she knew she wasn't still in love with him. Hell she wasn't even sure if she ever really was in love with him, or if she had been using him like Orihime thought. What she did wasn't something you do to a loved one, an so she thought she didn't love him at all. Every since then people could tell she wasn't really happy like she was missing something, everyone except Renji.

Rukia looked at the time she had set it for three, but it was now three twenty, she knew they were gone and the party was about too begin. She remembered when Renji had stopped by again today to see if she were coming…

"Rukia," She heard Renji say behind her, "Did you think about it?"

"Renji I already told you I'm not going."

"Why not, I think carrot top would enjoy seeing you." Renji looked over at Rukia, he could tell she was serious. But he pushed on anyway.

"Rukia don't you think you owe it too him to go" Rukia looked over at him and said

"Renji let me ask you something, how many conversations have you had with him since our mission."

"Plenty, too many to count"

"And out of those conversations, how many involved me?"

"Enough"

"And out of those how many did he start that involved me?"

"Well…Um….I"

"Exactly! He couldn't care less about me." Rukia yelled

"You don't know that" Renji exclaimed yelling, he could feel his pulse rising.

"Okay, and in those conversations, has he ever asked you how my life is going, if I'm even alive. Has he even said my name once to you, to anybody."

No, but what we talked about, didn't involve the need to say your name."

"Why should I go see him, it's not like he's come to see me." Renji could tell she was pissed now very pissed, he knew he had to calm down, he knew he had to tell her.

"Rukia?" he asked

"What?"

"Do you remember when you told me that at your 'Congrats on becoming a lieutenant party' you saw a strange man in black, with a hood over his head.

"Yes" Rukia replied wondering what that had to do with anything.

"You said he stayed in the shadows in the back of the party, and that you seemed to know him."

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"You asked him, who he was and he smiled and said "As if you care" then he was gone."

"Renji what the hell does…" Rukia tried to get out but was cut off with Renji screaming…

"It was Ichigo!" Rukia gasped, no then, no it wasn't him, he, no, she tried to get out but Renji continued.

"What?" Rukia yelled thinking she hadn't heard him right but then Renji was gone.

Rukia was brought out of her thoughts, by her cell phone ringing. It read Renji, but she was going to see him soon.

Rukia got up and got dressed it was now four o'clock, and she was going to the party. But she couldn't help but wonder since when, did he start caring. But what she failed to realize is that he never stopped.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW IF ITS ANY GOOD OR NOT.


	3. Going Back

Chapter Three: Going Back

Rukia looked out at the path before her. It had been 4 years since she had even stepped in this world, let alone seen him. Walking through the gate was nothing, it was when she finally had to leave that gate that made her feel like coming back was wrong, Like seeing him was so wrong.

Rukia walked and walked and walked, she was surprised to find she still knew her way around Karakura town. Every street held a memory to help her find a way of getting to Urahara's Shop. When Rukia finally arrived there she wasn't surprised to see it was still the same. Urahara was always the lazy bum, next door. She opened the door to find him sitting, and drinking some tea.

"Well if it isn't miss Kuchiki," Urahara said.

"Yeah and so what," Rukia replied.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm in need of a Gigai."

"Well if it isn't your lucky day, you see I had this strange feeling, I'd be seeing you soon, so I made a special Gigai just for you."

"Lucky me" Rukia retorted "Too bad it's gonna cost twice the price."

"Actually this one is on the house, so wat brings you here?"

"My own buisness" Rukia answered, not really in the mood for him.

"As spicy as ever I see. You haven't come back to see a certain orange headed friend of mine have you?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact I came to tell Renji something."

"Really?, It seems rather suspicious, that you didn't tell Renji when you too live in the same place. And you comeback on Kurosaki's birthday,but Miss Kuchiki, you know me, always coming up with senario's."

Rukia glared at the blond headed shop owner. She was about to walk away when she felt him grab her arm.

"Give this too him, will you please, and tell him sorry I couldn't make it." she heard him say, as he handed her a box.

"You mean Renji?" Rukia asked him, already knowing the answer, hoping she could convince him otherwise.

"You know full well who I mean."

_No Such Luck._

Rukia quickly got into her Gigai then was gone, she was surprised that he didn't have much to say to her. He was acting rather suspicious that's for sure. Like he knew something she didn't. Rukia walked, and every street she walked showed a sign and held a memory for finally she came too the kurosaki home. She could hear music and laughter coming through the side window. Rukia was nervus, so nervus that infact she felt like she was about hurl in yuzu's flowers.

Rukia looked through the window at the scence before her. She looked around, there was karin and yuzu, they both had gotten taller. God how they had grown and she admitted she missed them too. Then there was isshin, he was being perverted as ever, trying to feel up rangiku. She saw Renji and Ikkaku laughing and bragging about how it was time for them to teach him how to drink like a man.

Then she saw them, people she had considered her friends oh so long ago. Orihime, Chad and Uryu. They still looked the same especially Orihime she was as bubily as ever. Even Hitsugaya-taicho was there. Everyone seemed so happy, so fine. It wasn't a thick or heavy atmosphere at all. Then why did she feel like she didn't belong,like she shouldn't even be there.

Rukia's heart skipped a beat when she finally saw him. There he was, smirking and laughing, she could tell he had changed so much. He had grown taller, and buffer. His plain white tee stuck to his newly fond muscle he had gotten since she had left. And his tan cargo shorts showed off his muscular legs too. He was just standing there his hair was the same length and he still had that god for saken scowl on his face. Rukia smiledat this, in ways he was still the same but the differences overruled. His eyes had changed, it looked morelike he was living for the moment rather then for himself. Something was wrong, very wrong.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: HERE'S THE THIRD CHAPTER, READ AND REVIEW.


	4. Never Really Mattered

_Love & Us_

_Chapter Four: Never Really Mattered_

Rukia stood up and walked over to the door. This was it; the only thing separating them from each other was this god forsaken door. Rukia took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to walk in and let him see her high on adrenaline, or twisted with nervousness. No for some reason, she wanted him to see her looking normal, as if nothing of love had conspired between them. As if her coming back was like seeing someone who you barely remembered from class at a class reunion. Though what she really wanted was just the opposite. She wanted to talk to him, to apologize and ask for there friendship back. She wanted what was normal for them. A punch and a kick here and there, some screaming and yelling, and fighting hollows. No she didn't want a relationship, but she did miss him, a lot. But she thought, no she knew what she was doing was the right thing. See him then never see him again, hopefully. Too bad hope was not a part of her life. Rukia shook her head trying to throw out the thoughts of him and her, until finally she opened the door. Rukia watched as everyone turned and looked at her, everyone except him.

Ichigo heard the door open , and everyone quite down. 'So she finally got the nerve to come in huh?' he said to himself as he began to laugh. Everyone was surprised at this, Ichigo, laughing. And for what? He hadn't even turned around yet. But the truth was Ichigo had known she was there the whole time. He happened to see her reflection on his dad's china closet. At first he thought he was hallucinating but when he keep looking back at it, it became more and more real to him. Then once he realized she was truly there ,his face grimaced. How dare she come back he thought. How dare she come this day too, no he wouldn't forgive her if that's what she was looking for.

Everyone's gaze went from Rukia to Ichigo. They hadn't expected him to be laughing. Everyone knew they didn't talk anymore, there had been no sight of the orange headed fiend in soul society since Rukia's mission so everyone assumed something had happened. But laughing they remained surprised until he turned around and gave them exactly what they expected.

Ichigo looked to Rukia, who wouldn't seem to dare stare him back in the eye.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Huh?" Rukia asked startled by the first words spoken between them. And in that realization of what he just asked she knew that the first thing she wanted wasn't going to happen. He wasn't just going to pretend she was that classmate no, she could see the disregard for he in his eye's. So what could she do but talk to him. Everyone was quite no one dared, not even Renji dared to get into this. That was strictly between them two

"Are ya deaf now or did you just not understand me, what the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"No, you need to leave and I need to open my present." Ichigo growled

"Ichigo, we need to talk." Rukia said angrily

"Don't call me that!"

"huh?"

"Don't call me by my first name like you know me"

Rukia was shocked at this, but in all he spoke the truth. She didn't really know him anymore. I mean come on now people four years is a lot of time to change. That's one thousand four hundred and sixty days, thirty five thousand and forty hours and two million one hundred an two thousand an four hundred minutes. I'm not even gonna dare go to seconds. But to get the point across, she could tell he had change, just by his attitude.

"Okay." Rukia said resorting to her last option. Rukia walked up to him, she could tell he was surprised until she grabbed his hair.

"Excuse us everyone, we need to talk" Rukia said as she began pulling Ichigo out the door and down to the corner of the edge of his block and across to the park. Rukia stooped when they got to the park. Ichigo looked at her, she was still avoiding eye contact. Ichigo reached up and smacked away her hand.

"Get off of me, and why the hell did you drag me all the way over here?"

"Why so nosy all of a sudden you weren't complaining when I dragged you over here"

"I just wanted to see what you had to say for yourself." Ichigo said watching her look away and cross her arms. "What exactly are you back for, a Chappy, a hotdog, the rest of your shit?"

"I came back for forgiveness."

"Well if you want that I suggest you go to church, cause I'm not the one to give it to ya. Your barking up the wrong tree…bitch"

Rukia turned her head back towards him but still couldn't bring herself to look directly into his eyes. She flinched it wasn't the words he was using that hurt her it was the words in-between the lines that hurt the most. For example when he said _"Well if you want that I suggest you go to church, cause I'm not the one to give it to ya. Your barking up the wrong tree…bitch"_

It really meant, I'm not forgiving you…ever, so just leave me alone and go the fuck home already. Rukia managed to speak again after the long silence between them.

"You don't understand Just give me a chance."

"A chance? Humph, I think you've had plenty of chances over the last four years."

"Then just give me time." Rukia said a little plead filled.

"Time? You soul reapers rule time, you don't age like I do. You've had plenty of time Rukia, and mine is running low; I shouldn't be sparring you this as it is."

What could that possibly mean Rukia asked herself.

"What is your problem why can't we just talk?."

"You wanna know what my problem is huh Kuchiki. Is that you just come back like this, like nothing ever happened. Like everything's fine between us. As if we're friends. And you wanna know what really makes me sick when I look at you, is that you just come back thinking that I'm just gonna forgive you. Like it's my job to forgive, because I'm a human being well guess what Kuchiki it's not. It's like what you said I'm a human and you're a soul reaper, we just don't mix. It'd be better if we didn't even talk, I never really mattered to you anyway."

Ichigo watched as Rukia walked up to him, putting about ten inches between them before she pushed the box that Urahara had gave to her into his chest lightly. Rukia failed to realize it the box she had ordered four years ago for him. She looked onto the oncoming sunset and said "Happy birthday Kurosaki-san" then she left.

Ichigo grabbed the box and watched her walk away until she faded into the park. Then he began his journey back to his ruined birthday party. He felt bad he had been hard yes but he still believed she deserved it.

When he entered everyone quieted down, then out of no where, he was jumped by his dad and Renji.

"Where's Rukia?" Renji asked.

"Don't know, don't care" Ichigo said knowing it was a lie.

"What have you done to my dear third daughter?" Isshin asked, crying to his picture of Masaki on the wall. "Our son is a failure, he's ran our dear third daughter away."

"Shut it old man, I did no such thing, she left of her own free will goddamn it, and would everyone stop blaming me, it isn't my fault, it's hers." Ichigo yelled angrily talking to himself more than everyone else.

Ichigo grabbed his jacket then ran out the house slamming the door behind him. He noticed he still had the box in his hand. He sat down on the curb and opened it. It was a custom designed soul reaper glove. Instead of it being red like hers it was mostly black and had some blue and red on it too. Ichigo smirked a little, he had always wanted one they seemed really cool to him back then. To bad it would go to waste now. Ichigo stood up and headed back to his home, but when he got there she was walking out of the door with Renji. It was obvious they were leaving. He watched as her eye's filled with shock as she looked at the glove. Rukia then realized that she had gotten that glove for him years ago.

She watched as he continued to walk past her no words, not even a glance. Renji watched the two they were pathetic and here he was trying to help, he probably only made things worse. Then He stopped just as he pasted her, so she stopped to.

"Hey Rukia?" She heard him say.

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever thank you, you know for the glove and stuff?"

"No."

"Oh." He said and continued to walk away then stopped again, back still towards her as she turned to look at him. She smiled as she heard him say…

"I will"

Rukia walked away smiling and laughing, that was a thank you and it meant he liked the gift. She would have to thank Urahara later for being lazy and not giving it to him years ago.. She continued cheesing even though their problems hadn't been solved yet, that meant there was a chance they could be friends again. It was a small one, but it was a chance. Renji looked at Rukia and noticed her smile and chuckle then back at Ichigo's retreating form. He was confused.

"Hey Rukia what's that supposed to mean?"

Rukia stopped laughing do to his question, but was still smirking.

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"You know the whole thank you, I will, thing?"

"Oh it's nothing really"

"Yeah it is come on tell me I fill left out," Renji asked pleadingly.

"I can't really explained it's just a me and him thing."

"Oh, sure."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rukia asked

"Nothing it's just a me and him thing." he said rather smartly

"Oh you and Ichigo have a thing now, I never knew you were gay Renji."

"Wait what I'm not gay honest."

"Oh sure."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Okay but why were you smiling? Huh?"

"Because it's funny."

"How's that funny?"

"I don't know it just is."

"Are you sure you're not smiling, because he finally said your name?"

Then it hit Rukia, and she smiled even more, he said my name, she said to herself.

"Nope Renji, I hadn't even noticed."

* * *

Please Review and keep on reading


	5. Welcome back Ruk… Akayu

Chapter Five:

Rukia entered the Kuchiki mansion on an all new high. The cooks and maids hadn't seen her so happy in god knows how long., in fact they had never seen her look so relieved and tension free. Throughout the years it always seemed that Rukia had had this depressing aura around her, she was all work and no play. Rukia walked up and into her bedroom, before she noticed the piece of mail slipped underneath her door. Bending down to pick it up she couldn't help but wonder what it was for as she opened it and read…

_Dear Rukia_

_There is a new threat and we've found ourselves in the need of young Kurosaki Ichigo's help. Our spies have confirmed that Aizen is still indeed alive and well. He is to be leading an rebellion against soul society in one months time. It is too our understanding that Ichigo no longer reaps anymore, this is where you come in…_

Rukia stopped. "Wait a minute what?" she asked herself aloud as she read the fourth sentence again. _It is too our understanding that Ichigo no longer reaps anymore. _Rukia's mind went haywire with questions. Since when did Ichigo stop reaping?, Why did Ichigo stop reaping?, Was it because he wanted to live a normal life?, Or was it because of me? Rukia continued to read the letter.

_You Rukia Kuchiki are to have Ichigo trained and ready to fight by the 15__th__ of August, If you fail then soul society will perish and seize to exist. You will be set to leave tomorrow morning. There will be no briefing for this is it, you will be debriefed every Sunday and asked about your accomplishments with Kurosaki. You are on a need to know basis and exactly why we need Ichigo you don't need to know. Good luck. Do not fail, and burn this letter._

Rukia crumbled the letter and ran downstairs to the fire place. She threw the letter in and watched as it burned to ashes. Her heart was beating rapidly she was sure today would be the last time she saw Ichigo in years but to have to go straight back tomorrow made her heart jump. What was she supposed to say… Hi Ichigo I'm back and im here to recruit you to be come a substitute soul reaper once again. There was no way he was having that. They had a hard enough time today getting along, and knowing him he'd probably think she just came for a mission anyway.

Rukia figured it was best not to tell him, that maybe she should strive for their friendship back first before anything else. Even though he had said he would thank her, that didn't mean he had forgiven her, no that meant he gave her a chance to be forgiven. Hell he probably only said it because he thought she wasn't coming back, though that wasn't the case. Truthfully Rukia didn't know if she could do this again, just go back and dive into his life for a month then leave again. And what was even more scarier to her was that she had the potential to fall in love with him again.

The Next Day:

Rukia reported to her captain Ukitake, but when she walked in he starred at her with knowing eyes, and glanced at the clock. It read 3:00 time to go to the human world…

Ichigo walked into the kurosaki home to find Yuzu cleaning as usual. You would think with him being 21 now and all he would be on some great vacation with the girl of his dreams but no his family and friends insisted (more like forced) he stay home this summer and spend it with them. Wow what fun was this doing nothing when he could be in Oahu with Riya, Irin, and Akayu.

Walking past his sister and grabbing a brownie, he spoke to her.

"Sup, Yuzu"

"Oh onii-chan I didn't even see you there."

"Don't you think you're a little to old to still be cooking the family dinner?"

"Oh No Brother what would dad and Karin do if I ever stopped. They'd become Zombies or something, they'd be malnutrition and just think how much dad would complain about losing all his scraggily hair oh no, no, no…"

Ichigo laughed to himself as he listened to his little sister blab about the bad omens of not cooking them all dinner, he swore the girl was getting more and more like Orihime everyday. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Ichigo said as he got up and walked across the living room to the front door. His heart stopped as he opened it and saw the figure before him…

"Akayu what are you doing here?"

"Well I couldn't just leave my boy here all alone to suffer now could I?" she said leaving the door wide open as she stepped in.

"Man I thought you would've all been in Oahu by now" Ichigo said happy to see her while taking out his phone and texting his dad.

"Well yeah we would've been but I felt to bad, you know… I think you would've done the same for me. Right?"

"Really?" Ichigo asked smirking a bit "I think you've got the wrong guy." Akayu tried to throw a punch at Ichigo but he caught her fist. Soon they were tumbling around on the floor fighting.

When Rukia had left Akayu had suddenly appeared. She had tried to make friends with him but he had always pushed her away, he was still grieving over Rukia. But soon she had just got to him and he had started to accept her. In fact she helped fill the void Rukia had left. Hell she almost made him forget about her.

_Almost._

Akayu was always nice to him even when she was mad at him Ichigo thought she was just as good as Rukia if not better but what he didn't notice is that Akayu couldn't make the rain stop. Somehow Akayu ended up on top of Ichigo while both of them where chuckling they always ended up in situations like this so they weren't embarrassed until they heard a cough in the distance coming from the door.

Ichigo looked over and for the second time today he couldn't believe his eyes right there in the door was the one and only Kuchiki Rukia. Ichigo quickly removed Akayu off of him and helped her up. He was about to ask her what was she doing her before…

"Excuse me do I know you?" Akayu ask the girl before her that had let herself in.

Rukia looked at her surprised still, she had been surprised at the position they were in earlier. Akayu had long brown hair and skinned that was a tad lighter then Yoruichi's with blue eye's. She was far more blessed then Rukia in a certain area but not too much. Rukia didn't know what the girls problem was and why she was addressing her with such a smart attitude but two could play at that game.

"No I don't believe we've met before, we probably would've if you came to Ichigo's birthday party." Rukia said implying that she wasn't supportive of him…

"That's okay I caught up with him much later that night." Akayu said smirking at Rukia as her jaw dropped. Ichigo blushed, they did nothing in any interest of that kind of talk. Rukia looked over at Ichigo's red face, he was blushing.

"Hmm Really, well we've got some catching up to do ourselves like before, isn't that right Ichigo?"

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts of a extremely hot cat fight between the two. (Yes Ichigo is much more of a perve now)

"Oh yeah sure… Wait what?" Ichigo stuttered not really sure what he just agreed too.

"Ichigo you actually know this girl?" Akayu asked him

"Girl?" Rukia asked if one thing was meant to be clear here it was that Rukia was 10 times her age and ten times the woman she was…

Ichigo sighed he guessed the fun had to end sometimes. He pushed Akayu back behind him, even though he knew Akayu could handle her own, she was no match for a girl… excuse him a woman like Rukia. Rukia eye's widened he was protecting her, this Akayu person. Exactly who the hell is she? Rukia asked her self.

"That's Rukia, Akayu" Ichigo said knowing she would recognize the name.

"Oh Rukia huh, I guess I have nothing to worry about then huh Ichigo?"

"Hey What's that supposed to mean?" Rukia asked glaring at her newest enemy.

"Nothing Kuchiki, nothing" Ichigo intervened as Akayu headed for the door it was obvious she was mad.

"Hey Ichigo do me a favor?" he heard Akayu ask.

"Yeah?" He questioned, as she began to walk out but not until she got her last remark in.

"Be careful, from what you told me she goes as fast as she comes."

"I'll do that" he answered watching as she left, got into her car, and drove away. Ichigo was still in a state of shock his mind still hadn't registered just what went down in here. He was brought out of his thoughts by an angry voice.

"An Just what did you tell her?" Ichigo didn't understand the question until he remembered what Akayu had said _"Be careful, from what you told me she goes as fast as she comes" _

"Nothing I told her nothing, as a matter of fact that doesn't make a difference right now. But what does is the reason why once again you are being a burden to my life?"

"Oh so I'm a burden now?" Rukia asked a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Yes. One you come back once again acting like your all forgiven and everything. Two you drive my best friend to the point of insanity to where she has to leave and Three your annoying me like hell right now, so why don't you just go back?

"**Because I can't**" Rukia said finally letting her anger out from earlier onto him. OOPS WRONG MOVE.

"Hmm? I can't help but wonder why is that? Did they finally abandon you like you seem to do so well hmm? Or did you abandon them? Either way your not welcome here!" Ichigo yelled back.

"You said you'd thank me"

"Forget about it, I only said that because I thought you weren't coming back"

"Well I'm not leaving until you do!"

"Is that so?"

"Yup"

"Well that's too bad, be prepared to be here for the rest of my life" Ichigo stated as he heard a high pitch squeal in the background that could only be declared as his sister Yuzu.

"OMG Rukia your back again, we were afraid big mean Ichigo had scared you away yesterday but don't mind him, you've gotten so little, come on have dinner with us." Ichigo threw out a big grunt. Damn his family was making it hella hard for him to push said midget out of his life.

"My Third daughter you've returned to the idiot that is my son, how nice of you" Isshin said running out of the clinic to Rukia nearly killing her with his hug before she heard a voice in the background say…

"Oh so your back again, what a surprise?" Karin said walking down the stairs. "No one thought you'd be back after yesterday!"

"Pish-Posh lets not talk about the past come Rukia please join us for dinner please?" Yuzu pleaded.

"Well I don't know I was planning on heading to a old friends house for the night and stay…" Rukia tried to get out before she was interrupted by Isshin.

"Oh no we cant have my third daughter staying at some old creepy perverts house now can we… I know you can sleep in the girls room."

"Shut up dad you know Akayu's staying there I texted you about 45 min ago."

"Oh yes how could I forget noooooo Masaki when did I become such a bad father?"

"You've always been a bad father goat beard and besides Rukia can stay in Ichigo's closet" Karin added

"What?" Ichigo yelled. "Wait I need my privacy and there's no room."

"Well make some" Karin said giving him the death glare. A beeping sounded in the distance and Yuzu piped up.

"Come on everyone dinners ready."

Ichigo watched as Yuzu grabbed Rukia's hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. Their eyes met and for a moment he felt bad for all the things he said.

_For a moment._

There was a knock at the door before the sudden intruder entered the home. Everyone except Rukia was relieved to see it was Akayu. Everyone came in and sat down at the kitchen table. The intensity in the room couldn't be cut with a chain saw. Unbeknownst to Akayu, Rukia and Ichigo, Isshin and the twins had heard the whole argument, the whole thing. Ichigo sat beside Akayu, with Yuzu and Isshin on the ends and Rukia and Karin on the other side. And just to Ichigo's, luck him and Rukia had to be directly across from each other, but oh no she wasn't glaring at him, she was glaring at Akayu and Akayu was glaring right back. Ichigo sighed, This was going to be a long rest of his life…

* * *

**YAY I UPDATED PLEASE REVIEW A LOT LOL AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE NEW CHAPTER.**


	6. Maybe we're Still the same! Really? No!

Chapter Six: Maybe we're still the same/ Really No!

It had been three days, three days since Rukia had come back into Ichigo's life and it had been three damn days of hell with those two. They were always constantly fussing and bothering him, trying to get him to take sides and if he didn't he would surely be killed. That's why he was sitting here in his own damn attic hiding from certain death. Boy was he glad Urahara had made him this necklace that blocked his rieatsu. He was sure if he hadn't, Rukia would've definitely sensed him by now.

Ichigo hadn't really talked to Rukia since she came back. He figured why bother, she would eventually get tired of him and leave like she did before. Ichigo had a sudden flash back from the dance four years ago…

"_Nice night tonight huh?" Ichigo heard Rukia say from behind him._

"_Yeah" Ichigo answered._

"_Can we talk Ichigo? There are some things I'd like to get off my chest."_

"_Is that really such a good Idea" Ichigo asked reminding her of the last time they talked, as he got up to follow her. The walk was silent, as they past by there class rooms in the darkness and onto the roof._

"_So…" Ichigo said as began looking at the town from the view on the rooftop, "What is it?"_

"_We've been fussing an fighting and I'm tired Ichigo, so tired of us."_

"_So now I'm tiring you?"_

"_No, I…" Rukia tried to finish but was cut off._

"_What is it huh Rukia? What do you want from me? I tried, you said we couldn't be together!"_

"_No that's not what this is about!" Rukia said hoping to convince him other wise._

"_Then what is it about Rukia?"_

"_I want us to be friends again"_

"_Is that all?" Ichigo asked._

"_No" Rukia said._

"_Then what else?"_

"_I-I want you to love me again"_

"ICCHHIIIIIIIGO," he heard Yuzu call for him downstairs "Dinner." Ichigo was brought out of his flashback quickly as if it were a daydream and that moment never happened or existed. Ichigo quickly climbed out of the attic sure not to let anyone know where he was. He quickly went downstairs and sat at their dinner table.

Ichigo sat beside Akayu, with Yuzu on one end and Rukia and Karin on the other side as usual. Luckily Isshin got called out on business. The room was totally and utterly quite. No one spoke a word because the intensity in the air seem as though it would crush the first person who dared even to take in a deep breath. Without Isshin there, there was no one to crack jokes with. Ichigo twisted his fork and played with his food he noticed that no one else was really eating their spaghetti either, and of course Rukia and Akayu hadn't even bothered to touch their plates, they were too busy glaring at each other.

Ichigo guessed Yuzu had the need to break the ice because she did just that.

"Bread anyone?" Yuzu asked softly but no one answered. So she decided she would try again, but she didn't know it would start a huge argument.

"So Rukia?" Yuzu asked, "What have you been doing all this time?"

Rukia was taken aback by this question but before she could answer, Akayu intervened.

"Yeah Rukia what _have_ you been doing for the past four years?"

"That's none of your damn business!" Rukia snapped back.

"(Humph) Seems fishy to me" Akayu leaned over and whispered to Ichigo.

"What was that?" Rukia asked starring at Ichigo as if demanding to know what the girl beside him had said.

"Oh nothing, nothing" Ichigo said hoping to calm them both down the last thing he wanted, no the last thing he needed right now was the trouble they were bringing him.

"You never did answer Yuzu's question" Karin added, assisting to her brother or so she thought.

"Oh, we'll I've been doing a lot of things" Rukia stuttered abit.

"Really like what?" Karin pushed on.

"Well I've been doing a lot of traveling and a little soul searching as well also…."

"(Cough) BULLSHIT (Cough)"

"What was that?" Rukia asked very pissed at the fact that Akayu was butting in where she had no business too. "I didn't quite catch that!"

Ichigo looked at the death grip Rukia had on her fork, this was about to get ugly and get ugly real soon. He quickly tried to grab Akayu's in order to stop her from answering back but it was already too late.

"I said it was bullshit" Akayu said fist clinched and face turning red with heat. She couldn't stand Rukia not after what she had done to Ichigo or maybe Rukia didn't understand what she did to him but she would and she would soon.

"And how the hell would you know that?" Rukia growled

"Oh please, 'soul searching' as if anyone would believe that,!"

"You have no reason not to believe me!"

"And I have no reson to believe you either" Akayu yelled standing up from her seat.

"You don't even know me" Rukia yelled louder standing up as Akayu had done before her.

"Same goes for me, but I know you rather well"

"Oh really and how's that?" Rukia asked

"Are you dumb or maybe you forgot, Ichigo told me everything."

"Everything? Like what?"

"Like how you're here now acting sanctimoniously, like you leaving was an act of some god or something."

"Stoooop" Ichigo yelled. "Akayu just stop it"

"Me?" Akayu asked surprised.

"Yes you, both of you!" Ichigo sighed he had had just about enough already and Rukia hadn't even been here a week yet.

"Are you taking her side? I can't believe this!"

"I'm not taking her damn side and I'm not taking yours either. Your both in the wrong and I'm tired of it." Ichigo protested and quite loudly I might add.

"But Ichigo doesn't it seem a little suspicious that all of a sudden out of nowhere she just decides to come back and…

"No buts, none!" Akayu was very pissed in fact she was so angry she punched the table and hit the edge of her plate causing it to fly up and hit an certain heated orange headed ex-Shinigami. Rukia hadn't even bothered to say anything, that was the first time he had defended her pride and she was awe-struck by it until the plate of spaghetti which was current running down his face struck him.

Ichigo screamed with exhaustion glaring at Akayu, Ichigo was surprised for once his anger wasn't pitted at Rukia. He removed the plate and most of the spaghetti and it's sauce and quickly left the room.

Ichigo sighed as he walked upstairs to the attic through it's window and onto the roof. He stood up leaning against the railing they had put on top a few years back. It hadn't been ten minutes and Ichigo could already here someone coming. He knew it was Rukia, it had to be he could still sense her. Her kept his head straight looking on at the neighborhood acting as if Rukia's sudden presence didn't matter.

"Nice night tonight huh?" Ichigo heard Rukia ask from behind him.

"Yeah" He answered slowly.

"Can we talk, I'd really like to have a civilized conversation between us, there's some things we need to discuss."

"Is that such a good Idea Rukia? I don't think so," Ichigo said. "We have a history of bad communication problems.

Rukia starred at him this had to have been the first time he had talked to her, really talked to her since she had been here.

"I came back to regain our friendship but all we seem to do is fuss and argue!"

"I don't wanna hear this!" Ichigo sneered.

"What-I"

"What is it you want Rukia? Huh? Why are you back? Why are you here? I already said you're not welcome."

Rukia flinched from his words they stung like a million bee stings. It hurt her, she couldn't help but wonder how bad he hates her or how bad he wanted her gone. She would leave but…_You Rukia Kuchiki are to have Ichigo trained and ready to fight by the 15th of August, If you fail then soul society will perish and seize to exist. _

"It's not about what I want!" Rukia answered as quickly as she could hoping to fill in the space where she zoned out at.

"Then what is it? Why are you really here?" Ichigo pushed on.

"I wan't you to keep a promise you made to me!"

"Is that all?"

"I-I want you too think me!"

Ichigo just knew that in a second Keigo was gonna walk through that door and scream at him, yeling how could he steal his precious Kuchiki San from him. This conversation was just like the one they had four years ago he realized. They were still the same he thought for a second then told himself no, that couldn't be; he had changed a lot and so had she. Ichigo realized that this time around a lot of things were different. There wasn't any dance downstairs, or sweet music playing fitted the scene before him perfectly and there sure enough wasn't anyone to interrupt them so for once tey could finish what was started.

"I already told you I wasn't going to think you!" Was Ichigo's answere as he turned around to face Rukia who refused still to looke him in the eye. Rukia was afraid of who Ichigo had become, she was afraid that if she looked into his eyes that she would see that the sweet young boy she used to love so much was dead and gone.

"Tell me Ichigo do you hate me?"

Ichigo was taken aback by this question, he knew he was very harsh with her but not to the extent of hate.

"Is that what you think Rukia?"

"Hai!"

"I don't hate you, I don't dislike you either. I just found you're my past and someone who shouldn't be in my present, better yet my life." Ichigo heart skipped a beat as Rukia's heart cringed with pain. Ichigo didn't know why it hurt saying those words to her, he had rehearsed them in his head many times just incase she should ever come back. So why he couldn't find it in himself to say the rest. _I don't love you, I don't wanna see you and I no longer care for your life. _Was it because he himself couldn't even bear those words, was it because he was merciful or was it because he knew all three were lies. Two out of three of those hypothesis are correct.

"Do you really want me out of your life that badly Ichigo?"

_No!_

"Y-yes" Ichigo stuttered accidentally. Rukia smiled whenever he stuttered he was lying**.**

"Then thank me!"

"How?"

"Me and you. Just me and you, three weeks in Okinawa, training and killing hollows like old times."

"Sorry I don't reap anymore!" Ichigo answered trying to seem if he didn't care.

"The whole gang will be there. Ishida, Chad, Orihime, Urahara, Yoruichi and so on and so on. They have a few beach houses there."

"I can't, I don't…."

"Then I'll be gone out of your life!"

Something told Ichigo to not agree, to just walk away then something told him to accept the offer. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No. Yes. No.

"Agreed!" Ichigo said.

"Okay we leave in two days."

Ichigo turned back around his head was pounding.

"Two days? Okay"

Ichigo heard Rukia leave before he broke down to his knee's and began to punch the railings. He didn't know why he was doing this or why he was so frustrated but it felt good.

* * *

OKAY GREAT HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER, UM IM SHOOTING FOR 14 REVIEWS TO GIVE ME AN EVEN 30 PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND WE'LL BE HEADED FOR OKINAWA SOON AND THANKS FOR READING.


	7. On Our Way, Far Away

The last past two days had flown by fast, Rukia was everywhere but around Ichigo and the only problem was Akayu couldn't seem to leave him alone. I mean Ichigo had to practically pack his bags with her breathing down his neck. She was dreading on the whole idea of him going away with her. Her… the girl who had broken his heart more then once and had run away with no goodbye. Ichigo deserved better, he deserved her even though he had already cleared the idea that they wouldn't be more then friends. And Akayu blamed Rukia for this, she was the reason Ichigo would not tread further into the waters with her. He had said and she quotes…"I don't want another friendship ruined by uncannily feelings." It wasn't just that it was the way his eyes would follow her while she wasn't looking, the way he still stood _too _close to her. The way his muscles would tense at the sound of her voice then loosen and relax. He looked at her differently and Akayu did not like this. She absolutely positively despised it.

Ichigo finished putting the last piece of clothing he figured he'd need in his suitcase and zipped it up, after all the plane was in two hours and Rukia would be here soon. _What am I doing? _he asked himself. _I should have never agreed, we can't even talk to each other let alone be together for three weeks alone. Damn it, why did everyone bail out, even Chad passed up the opportunity, fucking realist. _Ichigo sighed. "This is going to be the hardest three weeks of my life!"

"Well lets hope so!" Ichigo heard coming from behind him. He turned only to find Karin standing in his doorway.

"Oh" Ichigo said, "I was under the impression that you were someone else"

"Really Ichigo, who did you think I'd be Rukia nee-san?"

"Don't call her that," Ichigo said looking at Karin solemnly seriously. "She's not your fucking sister!"

Karin took a second to stare her brother up and down before she busted out laughing. She was holding her stomach and nearly rolling on the floor. Oh how had her brother just walked into a trap he surely couldn't get out of. This response was going to piss him off.

"Karin would you like to share just what's so got damn funny?"

Karin finished laughing before she responded to her brother and walked out.

"Just because your having problems with Rukia doesn't mean I'm going to take your side. She's still my nee-san and goat beards third daughter. It's only you who has the problem with her."

Ichigo stood struck at Karin's response. She had not only openly disrespected him which he was use to by now but she had also told him off now that had never happened before. Ichigo finished packing his things in a worse mood then ever before. It seemed as though the whole world was against his decision. It wasn't as if he was the bad guy, Rukia had bailed out on him and failed to tell him where she was going. She made a complete fool out of his love and feelings but if this was the case then why did he feel like such a idiot. Rukia had come shortly after he finished packing, they nodded to one another and departed the Kurosaki home but not until there were plenty of hugs and farewells from the twins and a hopefully soon to be grandpa Isshin as he told them constantly about his need for grandchildren.

The cab ride to the airport, as well as the admittance into the plane had been a silent one. It wasn't until they were seated and taking off that Ichigo could no longer stand the silence. So he grabbed his Ipod.

"Do you want to listen?" Ichigo asked Rukia. Rukia was surprised at this there hadn't been words spoken between them in days and suddenly he wanted to share his musical device.

"Yea."

Ichigo plugged one ear phone into his right and one into Rukia's left. He was supposed to have the window seat but he was polite enough to let Rukia sit there. He had watched the movie The Wedding Singer enough times to know girls love that kind of stuff not that he was trying to ease his way back into Rukia's heart if anyone it should be her doing the easing. And oh she was, little did he know she was.

Ichigo handed Rukia the Ipod he was sure she knew how to work it, that had been one of the many things he had taught her years ago before she left. Rukia hit the shuffle songs on there only to have a certain song begin playing…

The melody was sweet she seemed to remember it as the raspy voice of the man began singing.

_This time, This place_  
_Misused, Mistakes_  
_Too long, Too late_  
_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_  
_Just one breath_  
_Just in case there's just one left_  
_'Cause you know, _  
_you know, you know_

Then Rukia suddenly remembered, hold on to me and never let me go. The dance, the promises she had made him make to her. Suddenly as the song rolled into the chorus, Ichigo snatched the Ipod from her and out of their ears. Obviously he remembered too. She looked at him as he stared back at her hard.

"Maybe we should listen to something else!" Ichigo said softly thinking he had frightened her a bit.

"Yea but Ichigo," Rukia called to him.

"Yes?"

"When I said you had promises to keep to me I wasn't talking about…" but before she could finish Ichigo cut her off.

"Yeah I know."

Rukia knew she should have left the conversation at that but she had the need to delve deeper into their problems, after all they were flying first class and everyone else had just about fallen asleep.

"Ichigo why are you so mad?"

Ichigo definitely wasn't expecting this. He had already picked another song and was ready to listen but surprisingly he was in the mood he wanted answers too. Ichigo sighed before answering her.

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not upset because I am. I mean you just left besides what was already going on between us," he sad referring to their relationship. "you were still my best friend and I thought we had trust."

"If I thought of it as that simple Ichigo I would've told you what was going on." Rukia answered back. "Back then you were very hot-headed and it was hard to make you see anything at that time."

"I know, but your job was to make me understand no matter the consequences."

"I get that now I do Ichigo, really I do." Rukia said turning her head form him. "I just wanted to say sorry once again and put this behind us."

Ichigo sighed he could either really accept her apology and take it to heart or disregard it. He was a grown up now, and in order to move forward and pass this in his life he had to forgive her.

_He needed to forgive her_.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said smiling to her.

Rukia was surprised he had a genuine smile on for her.

"Yes?" she answered staring him back in his eyes.

"I forgive you!"


End file.
